


The Fall Is So Much Faster

by ionsquare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, Past Relationship(s), Stiles Stilinski/OMC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love confessions are so cliché, especially on New Year's Eve, but this one is important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall Is So Much Faster

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did post this on Tumblr on NYE, but I'm only now posting it here. [This picture](http://24.media.tumblr.com/9f9e1050d1c862daf3414cd3aa461100/tumblr_mxw86mGuvj1qi4msqo1_500.jpg) deserves all the credit for me writing this piece, and really, I couldn't resist some Skittles fluff on NYE.
> 
> If you don't know by now, I'm all about visual representations. So enjoy that picture. ;) 
> 
> Title from _Bowery_ by Local Natives.

Stiles calls Scott on New Year's Eve, and he sounds like he's been crying, if Scott had to venture a guess.

"Hey, man," Stiles voice warbles, sniffling.

All of Scott's senses prickle, and the overwhelming urge to comfort, to protect, pulls in his gut. He hasn't felt an ache like this in awhile, and the crack in Stiles' voice makes him angry for whoever caused it.

"What happened?" Scott asks.

Stiles is quiet for a bit before answering.

"Lucas, he uh, left. Me. He left me."

Scott takes a deep breath, swallowing hard, because Lucas. Stiles met Lucas his sophomore year, and much to Scott's disappointment they started dating, well, had been dating for nearly a year.

"I'm at my place tonight, do you, um, want to come over?"

"It's a three hour drive, Scott."

"And I'll be waiting for you."

Stiles' breath hitches for a split second, biting down hard on his lower lip.

"Are you su--"

"Do you even need to ask me that?"

Stiles laughs, and the sound makes something swoop in Scott's belly, making him feel warm all over.

"Okay, well, see you in three hours, then."

*

The doorbell rings, and when Scott opens the door Stiles' bag barely hits the floor before Stiles is in his arms, and he doesn't even think when he wraps his arms around Stiles. It's a long hug, and Scott's eyes flutter shut at the warm, homey scent emanating off Stiles; he's missed Stiles so fucking much.

"Missed you, too," Stiles mumbles against Scott's neck.

Scott squeezes him a little tighter, pulling back to look at Stiles, pushing his hair off his forehead, sliding his hands down Stiles' face, thumbs brushing over his cheeks.

Stiles' eyes slide open slowly, smiling drowsily.

"Hi." Scott smiles.

Stiles merely hums, fingers digging into Scott's hips before stepping back, picking up his bag. He sniffs, face lighting up in unmitigated glee.

"Did you make me brinner?"

Scott laughs, gently pushing Stiles inside so he can shut the door, shrugging a shoulder.

"Figured comfort food was in order."

"I love you," Stiles says, tugging his hoodie off.

Scott averts his gaze, smiling tightly, ignoring Stiles' curious, furrowed brow.

"You can-" Scott waves a hand, backing away. "Put your stuff anywhere."

Scott's pouring Stiles a fresh cup of coffee when he feels Stiles behind him, looking over his shoulder, and he suddenly forgets how to breathe: Stiles is wearing one of Scott’s ratty Red Hot Chili Peppers shirts and a pair of tight, black boxers. Scott’s gaze flicks down to Stiles wiggling his toes, and it makes him smile a little.

"Here-" Scott holds out the mug. "Help yourself," Scott says, motioning over at the stove.

Stiles reaches out grabbing Scott's hand.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asks, squinting curiously.

"Of course," Scott says, squeezing Stiles' hand. "Get some food and meet me on the couch."

Stiles curls up under an old quilt Scott's mom gave him when Scott got his own place, while Scott just lounges around with his extreme werewolf body heat. Stiles scowls at him.

"What?" Scott's voice muffled by half a piece of toast in his mouth.

"You and your werewolf body heat. I'm still jealous."

Scott grins, chomping on a piece of bacon, face sobering a little and nudging at Stiles with his foot.

"So, what happened?"

Stiles takes a deep breath, chewing slowly.

"He wanted -- he wanted to move in, and I'm just. I'm not ready for a commitment like that."

Scott frowns. "You guys were together for a year--"

"I just wasn't ready, okay?" Stiles' voice rises, not looking at Scott.

"Okay it's clearly more than just the moving in thing, so spill."

Stiles huffs, stuffing a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Well?" Scott presses.

"Lucas argued that I wasn't ready because..." Stiles swallows, mouth dry, and he's not hungry anymore. "Because he said I have feelings for someone else."

It feels like Scott's heart plummets to his stomach, throat tight as he tries to regulate his breathing, the alpha in him angry that someone else has Stiles' attention, that--

"Scott!" Stiles is shouting in his face, and Scott just stares at him, his heart breaking bit by bit.

"I'm fine," Scott whispers, trying to pull away from Stiles, his scent, the warmth of his body and everything that Scott wants, needs, will never have.

"Dude, you were wolfing out, you're not okay."

"I'm fine." Scott pushes Stiles back, standing up. "I need to -- I think I'm going to take a shower."

Stiles eyes him closely, nodding, wrapping his arms around himself. "Sure, okay."

"Just-" Scott waves a hand. "Leave the dishes. I'll clean up later."

*

Scott's been staring at his bedroom ceiling ever since he got out the shower. The last time he looked at the time it was thirty minutes to midnight. Another year gone by of wanting Stiles, needing those lips kissing his, those hands holding his face, that mouth saying _I love you_ and not have it be said in jest or one best friend to another. And he loves Stiles, he loves him so much, and no matter what or who happens, Scott will always be there.

Like always.

There's a soft tap on his door, Stiles' head poking in.

"Are you avoiding me?"

Scott feels like an asshole, because he told Stiles to come here; he's supposed to be the shoulder his best friend can lean on.

"C'mere." Scott opens his arms for Stiles.

Stiles goes easily, crawling in the warm space of Scott's embrace, pressing his cold nose into Scott's neck.

"You doing okay?" Scott murmurs, fingers scratching up and down Stiles' back.

"I think my best friend is mad at me." Stiles slides a hand under Scott's shirt, rubbing his palm over his belly.

Scott makes a pleased rumbling sound. Stiles' hand continues to rub circles and the sensation is going straight to Scott's dick. His eyes slip closed, nails still scratching up and down Stiles' back.

"Nowhere near mad at you," Scott murmurs, nosing at Stiles' hair, and his cock gives a dull throb making him grunt.

And then Stiles' hand slips inside his sweatpants making Scott jerk, eyes flying open, staring up Stiles looming above him now.

"Stiles--"

He doesn't get to finish that sentence, and he has no idea what he was going to say anyway, because Stiles' mouth gently brushes his and Scott can't hold back anymore, hands pulling Stiles down ontop of him. It's intense and everything that's right, and Scott licks into Stiles' mouth, sighing in relief that he can finally, _finally_ do this. Stiles relaxes against him and Scott easily takes his weight, fingers clawing into Stiles' hair, kissing him harder.

Stiles rocks his hips down into Scott's, breath ghosting across Scott's wet lips when he takes a breather.

"Lucas was right, you know, I have feelings for you. I kept telling myself it'd never happen, you and me. That being together would ruin us, and I tried to shove all those feelings away with Lucas." Stiles pants, looking desperately at Scott. "Scott, I love you--"

Scott sits up so fast he nearly smacks his nose against Stiles' trying to get back at his mouth. He gets his bearings, gently holding Stiles' face in his hands, watching Stiles' eyes brimming with unshed tears. He kisses Stiles slowly, nipping his lips, his jaw, biting right under his chin, and then he kisses Stiles' forehead.

"I've been in love with you for a long time, dude," Scott laughs, hugging Stiles as close as he can get him.

"You asshole!" Stiles slaps Scott on the back, burying his face in his shoulder.

"I thought you'd never love me that way, and I accepted that. I was okay with that, for awhile. I wasn't -- It wasn't until you got with Lucas that I realized that my feelings weren't going away, that... I couldn't stop myself from loving you."

Stiles pulls back, tugging hard on Scott's hair.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"You asshole, I have loved you since fucking... forever." Stiles kisses him hard, just a hard, demanding press of lips. "We've been denying one another the one thing we've wanted: each other."

Scott nuzzles his face against Stiles' neck, nosing right behind his ear making Stiles bow his head forward. His hands slide up and down Stiles' back before reaching down to squeeze his ass making Stiles grunt, wiggling his hips. Scott's head tips back and Stiles' mouth latches onto his neck, teeth nipping, mouth sucking bruises that'll heal fast, but that doesn't sway him.

"Stiles," Scott breathes out.

Stiles kisses him, then, and it's wet and filthy and everything Scott has been craving for so long.

"It's one minute to midnight," Stiles says.

Scott smiles. "Gonna kiss me at midnight?"

"And much, much more," Stiles promises.

*

They woke up late, but together, and spent the first hour of the new year kissing, touching, and making one another come.

Now, though, they're in Scott's rhombus shaped living room drinking peppermint hot chocolate out of scotch glasses. ("We gotta be somewhat fancy," Stiles had said.)

"So, um," Scott starts, feet shifting in Stiles' socks. He couldn't find his, so he just grabbed Stiles' off the floor.

"Yeah?" Stiles says from where he's sitting on the floor at Scott's feet.

"Will you stay until you gotta go back?"

"I thought that was a given after the blowjob this morning."

Scott kicks him gently, laughing. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture," Stiles says distractedly.

"You're taking a picture of my dick, aren't you?" Scott asks, tumbler hanging from his hand between his legs. He even spreads his legs a little more to give Stiles a better view.

Stiles smirks. "No, I think your hot chocolate is sexy."

Scott wrestles him down on the floor, Stiles' happy, bright laughter gives Scott pause, smiling down at him.

"What?" Stiles asks breathlessly.

"Nothing, I just love you."

Stiles kisses Scott's palm, rubbing his cheek there.

"Thank you," Stiles says.

"For loving you?"

"That, and being my best friend."

Scott smiles. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Skittles and kisses to the babealicious, [Molly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyHime/pseuds/Stilinskis), for reading this over for me. <3
> 
> Small notes: Brinner = breakfast + dinner; breakfast for dinner! Kudos to my friend Meg for suggesting the RHCP shirt that Stiles wears. 
> 
> Me on [Tumblr](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com), come say hi! :)


End file.
